


На Кухне Киина / At Kiin's Kitchen

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Series: Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [3]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cooking, Other, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Второе блюдо: хай-ко - джиндийская лапша с маринованными креветками, которую готовил Киин в "Элантрисе" (рецепт +7 фото).Предупреждение: не рекомендуется читать на голодный желудок!Main course: HaiKo - the JinDo noodle with marinated shrimps fixed by Kiin in Elantris. (Recipe +7 photos.)Warning: Do not open it while hungry!(For English, read the right column.)
Series: Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	На Кухне Киина / At Kiin's Kitchen

> — Отец, еда великолепна, — произнес Люкел, отвлекая внимание от брата. — Я не помню, чтобы ты раньше готовил блюдо с креветками.  
>  — Оно называется хайко. Меня научил в прошлом году заезжий торговец, пока ты учился в Свордоне.

| 

> “Father, the meal is delicious,” Lukel said, drawing the attention away from his brother. “I don’t believe you’ve ever fixed this shrimp dish before.” “It’s called HaiKo,” Kiin said in his raspy voice. “I learned it off a traveling merchant while you were studying in Svorden last year.”  
  
---|---  
_\- Как готовится Хай-ко? Папа уходит на кухню, часа полтора там колдует (раздаются шипение, стук, плеск воды, доносится вкусный запах), а потом на столе появляется еда из Джин-До…  
\- Ужасно жирная и еще более ужасно скользкая, - вмешался Даорн.  
\- Такое объяснение вряд ли поможет хозяйке, Каис, - заметил Лукел.  
\- Да, зато замечание Даорна решит проблему. Она просто не будет ничего готовить, и папа останется самым лучшим поваром в Арелоне!_ | _"How is HaiKo made? Dad shuts himself in the kitchen for an hour and a half, producing clicking, splashing, chopping sounds and delicious smells. Then he emerges with a large pan of JinDo food…"  
"Yeah, awfully greasy and even more slick food," Daorn cut in.  
"Your explanation will hardly help any cook, Kaise," Lukel noted.  
"Daorn’s remark will solve the problem, though. They just will give up on cooking, and dad will remain the best cook in Arelon!"_  
Итак! Спешите видеть! Очень Тайный Рецепт, похищенный с кухни самого Киина при помощи коварного сеона вопреки усилиям бдительной Каис. | So, here we go! The Very Secret Recipe, stolen right from Kiin's own kitchen by a traitorous seon despite Kaise the Watchful’s efforts.  
Морепродукты (в данном случае крупные креветки) - 300 г  
Яичная лапша – 200 г  
Лук репчатый – 1 шт.  
Морковь – 1 шт.  
Яйца куриные - 2 шт.  
Чеснок – 2 зубчика  
Соевый соус – 4 ст. ложки (можно больше)  
Лимонный сок – 2 ст. ложки  
Растительное масло для жарки  | 300g seafood (large shrimp in our case)  
200g egg noodles  
1 onion  
1 carrot  
2 eggs  
2 cloves garlic  
4 tablespoons (or more if you wish) soy sauce  
2 tablespoons lemon juice  
Oil for frying.  
  
Сначала маринуем морепродукты. Зачем? Вообще не обязательно, но надо же, чтобы что-нибудь напомнило Сарэне кусок маринованной креветки. | First step – marinate the seafood. Why? It’s not really necessary, but Sarene should be able to find something that "looks like a marinated piece of shrimp."  
Берем чищенные креветки, заливаем соевым соусом и лимонным соком (сока 2 ложки, соуса – сколько понадобится, чтобы почти покрыть морепродукты). Оставляем лежать спокойно от 20 минут и дольше, аж пока с овощами не сладите. | Put the peeled shrimps in a bowl. Add 2 tablespoons of lemon juice and as much soy sauce as it would take to almost cover the shrimps. Then leave them alone to enjoy the bath for at least 20 minutes, or until you’re done with the vegetables.  
_\- Это не значит, что нужно тут же хвататься за овощи. Папины указания всегда следует выполнять точно, но не всегда немедленно._ | _"Leave the vegetables alone for now, though. Dad’s instructions are to be followed precisely, but not necessarily immediately._  
Готовим почти яичницу-болтунью (можно добавить ложку соевого соуса, если нравится посолонее). Наливаем на сковородку буквально чайную ложку масла (если у вас есть силиконовая кисточка, можно просто намазать сковородку), льем яйца на сковороду тоненькой струйкой и постоянно перемешиваем. Жарим на медленном огне. Должны получиться такие шматочки. | Cook scrambled eggs (add a spoon of soy sauce if you like it salty). Spread a teaspoon of oil over a frying pan (you might want to use a pastry brush to do it), pour the eggs slowly to the frying pan, stirring constantly. Keep the heat low. You’ll end up with rather small pieces, and that’s exactly what you need.  
  
_\- Папа говорит, что любой рецепт ва-ри-а-ти-вен в зависимости от настроения и предпочтений. Я не очень хорошо понимаю, что это значит, но еда у него каждый раз получается чуть-чуть разной._ | _"Dad is fond of saying that recipe can vary based on the cook’s mood and preferences. I assume it is supposed to explain why the food he fixes tastes a bit differently each time."_  
Отставляем яичницу и варим лапшу, как написано на упаковке. Обычно это 2-3 минуты в кипятке (внимание! Когда лапша доварится и вы ее сольете, положите в нее немного сливочного масла).  
_\- Если не хотите породить ужасного макаронного монстра…_ | Let’s leave the scrambled eggs for now and cook the noodles. Usually it takes 2-3 minutes in boiling water. (Tip: when the noodles are ready, mix them with some butter.)  
_"Unless you decided to grow a pet noodle-octopus..."_  
  
Теперь овощи. Режем лук, морковку и чеснок тооооненькой соломкой. Долго, мучительно, и все равно идеально не выйдет.  
_\- Но этого никто не заметит, потому что получится вкусно._ | Now is the time for the vegetables. Cut the onion, carrot, and garlic into very-very thin strips. It’s a long and exhausting business, and you still never get it perfect.  
_"But nobody will notice anyway, because it’s delicious!"_  
  
Жарим лук на растительном масле на большой сковородке пару минут, потом добавляем морковь и чеснок и жарим еще пару минут. И вот пришло время креветок! Кидаем их на сковородку и жарим 5-7 минут. | Pour some oil into a large frying pan. Fry the onions for a couple minutes, then add carrot and garlic and another couple minutes. Now is the time to free the shrimps from the marinade and add them to the vegetables. Fry it all together for 5-7 minutes.  
  
И финальный аккорд: добавляем лапшу, жареные яйца и пару ложек соевого соуса. Тушим 2-3 минуты, задумчиво помешивая. | And the final step: mix it all together. Add 2 spoons of soy sauce, noodles, and eggs to the frying pan. Cook for 2-3 minutes, stirring occasionally.  
  
_\- На вид загадочно, на вкус великолепно… Эй! Ты что, все это время подглядывал?! А ну стой!_ | _"Looks mysterious, tastes delicious… Hey! Were you here spying all this time?! Wait I’ll catch you!_


End file.
